1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Farm Baling Equipment and more particularly pertains to a new Round Bale Handling System for offering a simple inexpensive device for lifting and unrolling round bales.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Farm Baling Equipment is known in the prior art. More specifically, Farm Baling Equipment heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Farm Baling Equipment includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,734; U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,870; U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,409; U.S. Pat. No. Design 243,326; U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,205; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,127.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Round Bale Handling System. The inventive device includes a frame, a lifting shaft, two tow chains, and a roll shaft.
In these respects, the Round Bale Handling System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of offering a simple inexpensive device for lifting and unrolling round bales.